Jurassic Wars: Fallen Kingdom
by AlexanderTheWriter
Summary: The First Order sends Kylo Ren to earth to oversee the development of their new weapon, the Indoraptor, Meanwhile Rey and Finn help Claire and Owen rescue the dinosaurs. Heavy Finn/Rey and Claire/Owen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New World (Kylo Ren)

Kylo Ren looked out the car window at the lush forests of Northern California, they reminded him of the woods on Takodana. "Lovely isn't it ?" the driver asked, Ren just gave the driver a look. Ren didn't like the fact that he had to use his real name Ben Solo for this mission, but Supreme Leader Snoke insisted that he use it, less conspicuous and it sounded like an Earth name. He was also forbidden from using the force once he was on Earth _The people of Earth no nothing of our technology or the force, they are a primitive planet but one that will aid the First Order_ Snoke had told him."They are lovely, how much further to the mansion?" Ren asked "Not far" the driver replied. They then approached a large metal gate with a large L crest on it _L for Lockwood I guess _Ren thought, the gate then opened to reveal a large mansion with a long rocky driveway "There she is, Lockwood Manor" the driver said as they pulled up to the front of the house.

Maisie Lockwood watched from her bedroom window as one of her grandfather's Rolls Royce Phantoms pulled up _A visitor? _ She thought, they weren't expecting anyone that she knew of. She watched as a young man with black hair and a short face stepped out of the car _Who is he? _She wondered.

Ben took a moment to survey the building, it was huge, very huge. He walked towards the door _Here goes nothing_ he thought, he then knocked on the large wooden door. He turned and looked around as he waited, _I already hate this place, if I were anywhere else a droid would have been here waiting for me _he said to himself _But I will admit this place does have some beauty _he added. Just then the door opened and standing in the doorway was an old woman "Ben Solo?" she asked with an accent similar to Rey's "Yes, I'm Ben Solo" Ren responded, he hated saying that name "Please do come in" The woman replied as she held the door open for him to enter. Ben walked into the large grand entry hallway, it had checked tile floors, a large grand staircase and on the wall were portraits of people "I will let Sir Lockwood know that you have arrived" the woman said "Don't worry about your bags Mr. Solo, the staff have already taken them to your room" she added "I wasn't worried" he replied as the woman walked off.

Ren stood in silence as he waited, _Why does that woman remind me of my mother? _He asked himself. Ren hated many people from his past, but his mother Leia Organa was an exception, she may have not been the perfect mother but she was there for him when he need her to be. "Hello" a voice said, it was a child's voice, Ren turned to see a little girl standing near a doorway to his left "Hello there" he responded, he looked at the girl, she was young probably no older than 12 "Who are you?" she asked "Ah, I see Maisie you have already meet Mr. Solo" a voice said, causing both of them to turn to see an old man in a wheelchair being rolled over by the old woman who had greeted Ren, along with another man who was probably a few years older than Ren "Benjamin Lockwood" the old man said as he reached his hand out for Ren to shake "How are you?" Ren asked nervously "Good, I hope your trip was pleasant" Lockwood replied "How do you do?" the younger man said "I'm Eli, Eli Mills, I help run Mr. Lockwood's foundation" he said as Ren shook his hand "Nice to meet you" Ren responded "Iris can you show Ben to his room?" Eli asked the older woman "I will, but first are you hungry after your trip?" The old woman asked "No I'm fine, your driver and I stopped at some place called Burger King on the way here" Ren replied "Alright, well then I will show you to your room" Iris responded.

_Well I will say this, these Earth people know luxury and know it very well _Ren thought as he sat on his bed, it was probably the softest bed he had ever been on in his life. "If you need anything let me know" Iris said as she left the room and closed the door behind her _I take back what I said earlier, this woman is better than a droid _Ren thought. After a few minutes Ren started to unpack his bags, he had only brought two, one had clothing and the other had essential items such as his communicator and more importantly his lightsaber, a weapon Snoke had told him that he was also forbidden from using on Earth, much to Ren's chagrin. All of a sudden the communicator started going off, quickly Ren pressed the button on it and a hologram of General Hux came into view "Have you arrived Lord Ren?" Hux asked "Yes, I am on Earth, and at the location that Snoke gave me" he replied "Good, the Supreme Leader will be most pleased to hear of your arrival" Hux added "Your mission is of utmost importance to the First Order, I envy you Lord Ren" Hux stated "If it is of utmost importance than why has Snoke given me almost no details into why I'm here?" Ren asked "You question your master?" another voice on the communicator said, suddenly the deformed and scarred figure of Supreme Leader Snoke came into view alongside Hux "Master, my apologies" Ren replied "I didn't mean to question your judgement" he added "You are forgiven, I'm pleased to see that you have arrived on Earth, tell me how primitive are they?" Snoke inquired "Very, they have almost none of the technology that we possess, you really think they will help us?" Ren responded "They will, we already have some support from people at your location" Hux stated "Who?" Ren asked, just then there was a knock at the door "Go Lord Ren, we will not contact you until we arrive, remember my warnings" Snoke said as the hologram cut out.

Maisie stood at the door, she wanted to ask Ben something, or more correctly show Ben something. The door opened "What is -" Ben started until he saw Maisie "Oh, it's you" Ben said sarcastically as he looked at her "I was wondering if tomorrow you would like me to show you around the mansion, if you don't mind" Maisie asked. Ben looked at her "Alright" he said, causing her to smile "Who were you talking to?" She asked, Ben looked at her with a blank stare "What do you mean?" Ben replied "You were talking to someone in there when I knocked, I'm sorry that I interrupted your conversation" Maisie said "I was talking to my mother, she called me" Ben said with a nervous look "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting your call, consider the tour my way of making amends" she replied "Well I have to go, its almost my bedtime, goodnight " Maisie said as she walked off.

Eli Mills sat at his desk with a glass of scotch, it had been a long day but an eventful one _Ben Solo? I thought Snoke was sending his apprentice Kylo Ren _Eli thought, just then his desk monitor displayed a message saying Incoming Communication, he then pressed on the ok button for the message, a video feed appeared showing General Hux "Mr. Mills" Hux said "General" Eli said "You know I thought you guys were competent" Eli added, causing Hux to give him a confused look "What do you mean?" Hux asked "Your boss sent me Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren which is a clear breach of contract" Eli said angrily "We did send you Kylo Ren" a voice said, but it wasn't on the computer screen, it was in the room. Eli looked up to see an old man standing a few feet away from him, he was scarred and unsightly "Who are you?" Eli asked "I am Supreme Leader Snoke Mr. Mills" The old man said, he then pulled a chair out with his hands, despite not even being close to the chair! "Yeah well you also violated the terms of our agreement, Dr. Wu and I get you a weapon and you send Kylo Ren to help, instead you sent-" Eli started but then he began choke and sputter, he saw Snoke was holding his hand out in a vice grip, he was choking him but he was not even close to him! "You accuse me!" Snoke threatened "N-No-No-S-Sir" Eli managed to say "Good" Snoke replied and released his chokehold, causing Eli to gasp for air "I sent Kylo Ren, under the guise of Ben Solo" Snoke stated "I held up my end Mr. Mills, now you hold up your end" he added. Eli turned to speak but before he could say anything Snoke was gone and the communication with Hux had cut out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't forget to Review and enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Friends, New Mission (Rey and Finn)

"Are you sure that Luke gave us the right location? Or the right planet?" Finn asked "Yes, Finn I'm sure of it" Rey responded sharply as the two of them walked the streets of downtown San Francisco. Despite his complaints, Rey was glad to have Finn back with her and on their first mission for the Resistance, a mission given to them by Luke Skywalker, her jedi master "You know I'm surprised that Luke said you can't use the force on Earth" Finn added "Well the people here are primitive and know nothing of it, that's also why I had to change into what I'm wearing now" Rey said, she pointed to her clothing. She was not in her usual Jakku scavenger garb or her Jedi Robes, she was wearing blue denim jeans, high top vans shoes, and an American Eagle light green boxy t-shirt "I think you look nice" Finn responded "I know that's not the point but I just wanted to-" the started "Your fine" Rey said, she blushed a little. It was no secret to anyone that she had feelings for Finn and he had feelings for her "Come on, according to the GPS device Leia gave us, our destination is up ahead" Rey added.

Claire Dearing was a busy woman by nature, something her years as the head of Operations at Jurassic World had helped with in the past and at her current job. It had been three years since the accident on Isla Nublar with the Indominus Rex and while many had forgotten about the Island, she and the members of the Dinosaur Protection Group had not. Before Claire's interest in the dinosaurs was purely financial, that changed after the accident _These animals were here before we were, we owe them the right to exist once more _she told people often when asked why she cared about the Isla Nublar dinosaurs. "Everything alright?" a voice asked, Claire looked up from her computer to see Zia Rodriguez standing in front of her desk "Yeah, just checking emails" She responded "Well I have news" Zia said "What?" Claire asked "Two new people have just showed up and are asking to volunteer" Zia responded happily.

"You sure Luke wants us to help them?" Finn asked Rey "Yes, at least I think" Rey said nervously as they waited in the lobby. In all honesty she had no idea why her master would send her and Finn to volunteer for a group that was protecting something they knew nothing about "Odd question" Rey asked Finn "Do you know what a dinosaur is?" she asked "No, I'm an ex-stormtrooper not a zoologist" Finn replied "Says the guy who knew what a rathtar looked like" Rey added "Hey, after the Trillia massacre the First Order had an extensive training on how to deal with native wildlife, and from what I remember dinosaurs were not on the list" Finn responded. Just then the elevator door opened and two women entered the lobby, one was short with black hair and appeared to be around the same age as Rey and Finn, maybe a year younger, and the other was tall and had red hair and appeared to be in her early 30's.

"Hi, I'm Claire Dearing" Claire said "And this is my assistant Zia Rodriguez" she added "I'm Rey" the girl said in an English accent, she was short with dusty brown hair and appeared to be in her early twenties, she shook Claire and Zia's hands "Nice to meet you Rey" Zia said happily "Hey I'm Finn" the boy said, he was African American and also short and appeared to be the same age as Rey "Nice to meet both of you" Claire added "I would like to get to know both of you better, do you mind if we head to my office?" Claire asked "Sure, no problem" Rey said. Zia pressed the button on the elevator and the four of them entered, Zia then pressed the button for the 2nd floor and the doors closed "So what do you think of San Francisco?" Zia asked "It's nice not what I expected it to be like" Rey said calmly. The elevator door opened to show a small office area with people around Rey and Finn's age at desks, some on phones answering calls, some on the groups social media page doing updates, and one helping fix a computer with no internet connection "Hey Franklin!" Zia said, causing the young African American man to turn around and walk towards them, he had curly hair and wore glasses "Rey and Finn this is Franklin Webb, he is our resident IT nerd" Zia said "It's systems analyst Zia, anyway nice to meet you guys" Franklin said and he shook both Rey and Finn's hands "I'm guessing you are new here?" Franklin asked "Hey a little help over here?" the person who Franklin was originally helping called out "Right, I will talk to you guys later, it was nice to meet you" Franklin said as he walked back to finish his task.

"So what exactly does your group do Ms. Dearing?" Rey asked "Please call me Claire, Rey" Claire responded "Here at the Dinosaur Protection Group we rise awareness for the dinosaurs left behind on Isla Nublar after the 2015 accident at Jurassic World" she added. She pushed a button on her keyboard and on her computer screen, videos of animals that Rey and Finn had never seen before started to play "Woah" Finn said as he saw a large long necked animal feeding from the top of a tree "That's a Brachiosaurus, a late Jurassic Sauropod" Zia said "These images were taken about a few days ago via a drone we use to keep tabs on the animals" she added "You guys can't go to Isla Nublar?" Rey asked "No, after the accident both the US and Costa Rican governments made it illegal for people to visit the island, something that has to change" Claire responded "The same day that this video was taken, we received word that the island's long dormant volcano Mt. Sibo started to wake up" she added, she then showed them an image of the volcano, smoke billowed out of the top and fiery lava could be seen in in the crater "It could erupt any day and these dinosaurs have nowhere to go, they are at risk of going extinct again" Zia said sadly "We will help" Rey said "That's why we are here" she added, Claire smiled at her "What do you need from us?" Finn asked.

Zia entered the key into the door of her and Franklin's apartment "Thanks for letting us stay with you" Finn told her as they entered the apartment. It was a medium, three bedroom in the heart of midtown San Francisco "No problem" Franklin responded calmly. Rey walked towards a bookcase in the apartment and looked at some of the titles _Digging for Dinosaurs, Chaos in Nature, Trials of evolution_ were a few of the ones that peaked her interest "You guy's room is down the hall on the right" Zia told Rey and Finn from her bedroom, she had the door cracked halfway and it was apparent she was changing. Finn opened the door to the room he and Rey were staying at and what he saw amazed him, containers of stuff, their stuff in the room, mainly clothing.

"Did Chewbacca stop here by chance?" Finn asked her quietly "I don't know" Rey said as she and Finn entered the room and closed the door. "I would like to change" Finn said to her "Do you want me to step out, I mean I've never seen a man-" "If you want, it's your call" Finn said as he removed his shirt causing Rey to blush. But then she cringed as he turned around and she saw the marks left by the strikes of Kylo Ren's lightsaber on his back "I know, it's not pretty" Finn said as he sat down on the bed "When I was under all I thought about was you" he added calmly "I'm sorry that I left you to look for Luke, I should have been at your side helping you recover" Rey responded and sat next to him. Rey looked at her friend "Finn, when I was captured by Kylo Ren I didn't think anyone would come to help me escape" Rey said "I promise when we are done here, we will make Kylo Ren pay for what he did to Han, you have my word" she added and placed her hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at her "Rey there is something I need to tell-" he started but stopped as Rey kissed him on the lips "I already know" she said seductively "I love you" she told him in between kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I'm really sorry that I have not been active in posting the next chapter of this story. I have had a lot come up in the last few days and I haven't been able to get to work on the next chapter until now. Also I want to give a huge shout out to SupergodzillaSailorCosmos for liking my story and being the first to post a comment on it, This chapter is for you my friend: Thanks!**

Chapter 3: Exploration (Kylo Ren)

He was standing in the snowy forests of Starkiller base, his right side bleeding heavily from being shot by a Wookie Bowcaster. _What am I doing back here? _Ren wondered, suddenly a sharp roar pierced the air along with the sounds of two people screaming. Ren staggered to where he heard the screams and when he arrived he saw the half disemboweled bodies of Rey and her friend, the traitorous stormtrooper FN-2187 _What in the hell did this!_ Ren thought as he quickly ignited his lightsaber and raised the deadly red blade to defend himself. Suddenly a large animal appeared from the darkness of the forest, it was bipedal with long arms, jet black scaly skin and mouth of razor sharp teeth. The creature saw Ren and let out a roar and then began to charge towards the wounded man. Ren swung his blade as the creature approached, only to miss and have the creature knock him to the ground _What is this thing? _Ren wondered as he tried to get up, only to have the creature step on his hand causing him to yell in pain. He looked up one last time before the creature finished him off.

Ren awoke quickly from his dream, breathing heavily and sweaty. He reached for his right side and discovered that it was not bleeding, the synthflesh that the surgeon droids had sown on was still there. Ren sighed _Just a bad dream _he told himself, but even that wasn't very reassuring. He looked at the clock on the nightstand near his bed, it read 6:30 am _Surprised I slept for that long _he thought as he got up and got dressed. He had just gotten his shirt on when there was a knock at the door "Mr. Solo?" an older female's voice asked "Its me Iris, Ms. Lockwood asked me to check on you, are you alright?" she added. Ren walked to the door and opened it, Iris was standing outside "I'm fine Iris" Ren said "I hope that you had a good night's rest" She responded "I did" Ren Lied "Well that's good" Iris said "Maisie wanted me to tell you to meet her at the bottom of the stairs" Iris added. Ren smiled at her "Tell her that I will be there shortly" he replied and closed the door.

Maisie waited at the bottom of the stairs _How long does it take a person to get dressed?_ She wondered. She was excited to show Ben around the mansion, it wasn't everyday that her grandfather had visitors. "You were expecting me?" a voice said causing Maisie to look up at the top of the stairs, Ben was standing there in a black long sleeve shirt with faded denim jeans "Morning" Maisie said nervously to him as he walked down "So shall we start the tour of the mansion?" Maisie added, she smiled nervously at him not sure what he would say "You lead" Ben replied.

_I really don't give these Earth humans enough respect, this place is amazing _Ren thought to himself as he followed Maisie through the manor "Here we have my favorite room" Maisie said as the two apporached a pair of large wooden doors. Masise opened the doors and it revealed a large room with bones in it, skeletons of giant animals that Ben had never seen before along with dioramas showing certain creatures doing things such as hunting or fighting. "What are these creatures?" Ren asked, he had never seen anything like what he was seeing in the First Order "These are Dinosaur bones, my Grandfather is a collector of them" Masise said. Ren walked over to what appeared to be the skull of a dinosaur with three horns on its face "What dinosaur is this?" Ren asked "Triceratops, its name means three horned face" an older voice said. Both of them turned around to see Iris pushing Benjamin Lockwood into the room "Good morning Grandfather" Masise replied "Mr. Lockwood this is amazing" Ren added "It is, but seeing the actual animals was even more impressive" Lockwood replied "A Triceratops was one the first Dinosaurs that me and John brought back" he added "Tell me more" Ren asked.

"How soon can you get the sample?" The hologram of General Hux asked "I can get the sample by next tuesday, at the latest" Mills responded "After I have the sample I will get started right away on creating the embryo" Doctor Henry Wu added. Wu was the original head of genetics at both Jurassic Park and Jurassic World, and the one responsible for creating the Indomius Rex "The success of this plan rides on you Dr. Wu, do not fail us!" Hux added and the hologram cut out. "You sure this is going to work?" Mills asked Wu "You know how many times I have been asked that very question?" Wu responded "People told me that creating a genetic hybrid dinosaur was impossible, but I created one. To me it's not of matter of can it be done, it's a matter of what needs to be done" Wu added.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry for my absence again. I have been very busy with life and with school and I haven't been able to get back to my story. I know that these are lame excuses but please understand that while my writing is important to me, so are my grades and my family. Anyway on a happier note have you seen the trailer for Rise of Skywalker yet? If you haven't OH MY GOD IT WAS SO AWESOME! I already got tickets!**

Chapter 4: San Diego Revisited (Rey and Finn)

Finn opened his eyes as sunlight entered the room "Good morning" a female voice said to him, he turned to see Rey standing beside the bed in a nightgown and her undergarments "Good morning beautiful" he responded and kissed her and then got up and began to get dressed "Zia made pancakes this morning" Rey said "Are they good?" Finn asked "Come on and find out" Rey said as she exited the room. Finn quickly got his pants on and began to reach for a shirt when he looked in the mirror at himself _I see the eyes of a warrior _Maz had told him on Takodana, the same day Rey was captured by Kylo Ren. The very thought of that name made Finn shudder, he hated Ren not just for kidnapping Rey, not just for killing his own father, and not just for maiming him but because he had caused Finn and others he cared about so much pain. He felt the scar down his back _When this is over, I will defeat you Kylo! _ He told himself as he put his shirt on and walked out the door.

"Wow, these are good!" Rey said happily as she took a bite out of a pancake "Glad you like them!" Zia responded cheerfully "Maybe you can give me the recipe" Finn asked as he wiped his mouth "Sure thing!" Zia said. Just then Franklin walked into the room, he was in a flannel collared shirt with khaki pants "Claire just called, she needs us to help her with the presentation today" Franklin said "What presentation?" Rey asked "The one she is doing at San Diego state today" Zia responded "It's a big one, given what happened there 10 years ago" Franklin added "What happened?" Finn asked "A ship carrying a crashed into the harbor and the escaped" Zia said somberly "two people were killed and countless others injured" she added "The fact she is even talking about protecting these animals in San Diego is a big deal, people still have scars from what happened that night" Franklin responded.

"So as you can see, these animals do need our protection, the same ones we gave the Grey Wolf and the Bald Eagle" Claire said to the crowd. She wasn't nervous talking to large groups of people, she had tons of experience with that when she worked at Jurassic World. Just then an audience member raised a hand "Are you forgetting what happened here in 1997?" the audience member asked "No, I am perfectly aware of the incident you are talking about" Claire responded "Well how do we know it won't happen again? Mrs. Dearing you were there when Jurassic World went down, you saw the damage that these animals are capable of doing" The audience member added "Well why do we protect Grey Wolves, ranchers claim that they kill livestock and they have been known to kill people but we still protect them" Claire responded "Yeah but a Grey Wolf didn't destroy parts of downtown San Diego" The audience member retorted. Claire sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Rey watched as Claire handled the audience, she seemed so brave, so confident it reminded Rey of General Organa "Impressive isn't she?" a voice asked, Rey turned to see an old man standing near the stage door, it was her master Luke Skywalker "Master Luke! What are you doing here?" Rey asked both confused and amazed "I came to check on you, see how you are doing" He replied, "I'm fine, so is Finn" Rey responded nervously "Can I ask why you sent me and Finn here?" Rey added "The First Order is creating a weapon, help Claire and you will stop the Order" Luke said sternly, "What kind of weapon?" Rey asked "One that you will need help to defeat" Luke said as he began to open the exit door "Master Luke wait!" Rey said "What?" Luke asked sarcastically "Is Kylo Ren here as well?" she asked. Luke just looked at her and exited the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I'm sorry for the delay in my writings, I have had a lot come up with school and family. I know I keep making lame excuses as to why I have not been able to write but hopefully this chapter makes up for that. Be sure to tell me what you think!**

Chapter 5: Blackmailing Kylo Ren (Kylo Ren and Maisie)

Ren sat quietly in the library _So birds are related to dinosaurs _he thought to himself as he turned the page in the book he was reading. Ren was reading books about dinosaurs mainly because he wanted to learn more about them in hopes that it would somehow deal with his mission and partly because he had never seen anything like them before in any museum he had visited as a child on Coruscant. Growing up Ren was an avid reader, his mother once told a senator visiting them that if the Jedi Temple library was still around Ren would learn more from the texts than his actual teachers. Ren closed the book and looked at the back cover which had a picture of a middle aged man who was the author of the book _Alan Grant, when I'm done here I have to meet this man_ he told himself as he got up to put the book back.

"So what do you think of Ben so far?" Maisie asked Iris as the two were playing a board game "I think he is a good man, quiet but well mannered" Iris replied. Iris had been with the Lockwood family since Maisie was born and had been a mother figure to the little girl since "I think he is cute" Maisie said "He's a bit too old for you" Iris said "Do you know where he is?" Maisie asked "I think he is in the library" Iris answered. Maisie got up "Are we going to finish the game?" Iris asked "I am going to see if Ben wants to join us" Maisie answered and then left. Iris sighed _always on the move._

Ren looked up at the high shelf, there was no way he could reach where the book was even with the ladder he used _Well that leaves one option left, I have to use the force _he told himself but then remembered something _Snoke said I was forbidden from using the Force on earth _he told himself but then he saw that he was alone in the room _I guess if no one is watching its okay_ he told himself. He placed the book on the ground and raised his left hand and the book began to float into the air as he moved his hand towards the area the book was located in. He then gently placed the book in is location and lowered his hand "How did you do that?" a voice asked causing him to turn around suddenly he saw Maisie standing there looking at him. "That was amazing how did you do that?" She asked "You saw nothing" Ren snapped at her "No I saw you, you lifted the book into its place, do you know magic? Are you psychic? I have to tell Iris! Ben I-" Suddenly Ren grabbed her and placed a hand over her mouth "You will tell no one!" he told her.

Maisie struggled in the thick packing tape Ben had tied her in she watched as he paced the room _Why is he doing this?_ She wondered, she would have asked him but he had taped her mouth as well. Suddenly Ben stopped pacing and walked over to her "If I remove the tape from your mouth you promise to let me speak before you ask any questions?" he asked, Maisie nodded and said a muffled "Okay" into the tape "Alright" Ben said as he gently removed the tape from her mouth "I'm not a magician or psychic, I'm a Jedi and I used the force to move the book" he told her "What's the force?" Maisie asked, she had never heard of anything like it before. Ben sighed "Its an energy that exists between all things, good and evil, light and dark. Jedi like me can use it to interact with the world around us" He said "Are there more like you?" Maisie asked "There used to be, but not anymore," Ben said, "It must be awfully lonely" Maisie said "I promise not to tell anyone about what happened on one condition" Maisie added "What?" Ben asked "I get to be your friend" she responded.

Ren looked at the girl, he could not believe what was happening to him right now. He already had broken the one rule he was given by Snoke and now this girl was blackmailing him! Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren was being blackmailed by a 12 year old girl, he could only imagine the look on Hux's face if he heard about this, but that embarrassment was nothing compared to how he would feel telling Snoke he messed up. "Fine" Ren said grudgingly as he untied Maisie "I knew you would understand" she said smiling at him "Now, me and Iris are playing a board game would you like to join us?" she added "Sure..Friend" Ren replied as the two of them left the room.

"We have the sample General" Wu said to the hologram "Excellent! I assume it was no issue for your people" Hux replied "We lost three people getting this sample, but I will make sure their deaths were not in vain" Wu said proudly "Good, inform me when the creature is ready" Hux said as the hologram cut out. Wu stood for a moment and smiled _Today is the day my work finally gets the credit and recognition it deserves _he told himself. He approached the sample and looked at it, the sample was a bone from the skeleton of his greatest creation: the Indominus Rex, killed by the Mosasaur in the lagoon at Jurassic World, now its death would help create new life.


	6. Chapter 6

**I was against doing a chapter that goes into Rey's parents (I was waiting to see what Rise of Skywalker did) but I changed my mind. Anyway if you have played Battlefront 2 you will understand who her parents are, if you haven't I suggest you read up about the main story mode in the game. As always Like and drop and Review!**

Chapter 6: Luke's Revelation (Rey and Finn)

"Are you sure it was Luke?" Finn asked her "I'm positive" Rey replied as she took off her shirt to get ready for bed on "And he would not tell you if Kylo Ren was here on this planet or not?" Finn added, "Yes, he did not tell me at all," she said as she walked towards the bed Finn was sitting on "It doesn't make sense, I mean he should have told you if Ren was here" Finn said "I know but I don't question Master Luke's decisions, even if I do have some doubts about them" Rey said. She then curled up next to Finn who placed his arm around her shoulders "Finn" she said "Yeah" he replied, "When this is all over, this mission, the war, what do you want to do?" she asked. Finn looked at her, he never had been asked this before "I don't know, I've trained all my life for one thing, to fight, I've never thought about a life when the fighting is over" he told her "What about you?" he asked "Luke says I should help rebuild the Jedi Order, but I don't know if I can" she said. Finn put his hand under her chin and lifted it up "I believe in you Rey" he said and then he kissed her.

Claire Dearing looked at the man standing in her apartment, he was an old man with a beard as gray is the robes he wore "Thank you once more Claire" the man said "Luke, I get what you are trying to do, but using my organization to help cover your military operation is wrong" Claire said angrily "We don't even know if the Order is even on Earth yet, and if any fighting will occur" Luke retorted "How are Rey and Finn doing? Are they blending in?" He asked "No one suspects anything, they are staying with two other volunteers" Claire replied. Luke smiled at her "That's a relief" he said "If I might ask what is your relation to Rey, I understand the whole Jedi Master and Apprentice thing but is she like your daughter, your niece?" Claire asked "No, Rey is not related to me, she is the daughter of an old friend of mine, Del Meko" Luke said and walked towards the door "Will I see you again?" Claire asked "Maybe" Luke said as he exited the room.

Rey opened her eyes, she was back on Ach To and standing in the village she had stayed in when she was training with Luke _What am I doing here?_ She asked herself "Claire told me you are doing well," a voice said causing Rey to turn and see her master walking towards her "You talked to Claire?" Rey asked "I did, wonder why she didn't ask too many questions about you and Finn?" Luke said "Thanks for that, I guess" Rey replied "So am I dreaming or am I back on Ach To?" she asked "You are dreaming" Luke replied "Why am I here though?" Rey asked. Luke sighed and started to walk away from the village, he turned back around to face Rey "Are you coming?" he asked.

Rey followed Luke down into a cave near the shore, Luke stopped just before the entrance "What's in there?" Rey asked "Only what you take out" Luke said to her "Go in" he told her. Rey did as she was told and entered the cave "Really what is-" she turned to say but Luke was not there, neither was the entrance _Okay that's really creepy _she told herself, then a breath of wind entered the cave and torches were lit to reveal a staircase _I guess I go down those steps _she thought and began to walk down into the cave. She reached the end of the staircase and what appeared to be a mirror, carved in stone, in the middle of a large chamber _In the Mirror, your past, revealed _a voice said causing Rey to look around the chamber. When she saw that no one was there she approached the mirror. As she got closer she began to hear voices _Today the Empire dies _one voice said _The boy you trained, gone he is. Replaced by Darth Vader _another voice said. Finally she approached the mirror and looked into it, but instead of seeing her own reflection she saw a man and a woman looking back at her, she then saw a child come from behind the couple, a little girl that looked familiar. Rey then gasped, the little girl in the mirror was the same girl from the vision she had when she found Luke's lightsaber, that little girl was her!

Rey woke in a panic, breathing heavily and sweaty. She got up and left the bedroom and entered the living room, she then saw that there was a mirror on the wall and looked into it, she saw only her reflection. Rey sat on the couch, tears began to form in her eyes "Rey? Are you alright?" a voice asked, she looked up to see Finn walking towards her "Finn, I'm alright, I just had a bad dream," she told him "What happened in it?" he asked "I discovered who I am" she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally we are building up to the Island! And Two chapters in one day, wow I'm good!**

Chapter 7: The gathering storm (Kylo Ren and Maisie)

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ren asked "I'm positive" Maisie said, eyeing the Jenga block "I don't know" Ren said sarcastically, just then Maisie pulled the block out perfectly without the tower falling "You were saying?" Maisie said smugly "Your turn" she added. Ren carefully reached for the tower and pulled out a block "Easy" he said, and then the tower fell down causing Maisie to laugh "Easy you say?" she said between laughs. Ren looked at her, he felt humiliated but he also felt something else, a feeling he had not had in a long time, fun. Ren smiled at her "I had fun" he said "For the first time in a while, I've had fun" he said and he began to laugh.

Mills watched as the raptor paced in its cage, the animal looked at him occasionally and snarled "It doesn't like me Henry" he said "Give it time, the animal needs to learn to trust you" Wu said "Has the general told you that he is coming soon?" Mills said "No, he did not" Wu replied "But I need something to help with training the raptor" Wu added "What?" Mills asked "Follow me" Wu said.

Wu pulled up a video on his laptop that showed a man working with young raptors "This is Owen Grady, he was the head raptor trainer at Jurassic World" he said and then paused the video when a young raptor with blue streaks on its body appeared "And this is Blue, one of the only surviving Raptors from the park," he added. Mills watched as Wu started up the footage, and what he saw amazed him, the raptors were following Grady's commands and Blue was keeping them in line. "We need that raptor, and we need her now!" Mills said "How?" Wu asked "The islands volcano is close to erupting and the US government has forbidden anyone from even going there" he added "So we go there without them knowing, we need funds, we have dinosaurs, we sell the dinos to get money and get the raptor in the process" Mills said smiling.

Ren walked into the ice shop with Maisie, it was a small place but the staff looked friendly. "So what do you want?" the serving girl asked Maisie "I will take two scoops of chocolate" Maisie replied "And you?" she asked Ren "I'm good, thank you" he said. The girl looked at him oddly as both him and Maisie sat down "Why is she looking at me like that?" Ren asked Maisie "I think she thinks you are cute" Maisie said. Ren was taken aback, no one had ever thought of him as cute, not even any of the students at the Jedi academy thought of him as attractive "What should I do?" he asked "Go talk to her" Maisie said. Ren got up and walked to the counter causing the girl to approach him "Hi" he said nervously "Hi" she said back "I'm Ben, Ben Solo" he said "I'm Heather, Heather Collins" the girl said "I like your hair" Ren told her "I think you are cute" Heather said causing Ren to smile.

Maisie looked at Ben, she had never seen anyone this happy before "I got her number" Ren said happily "Can you turn on the radio?" Maisie asked. Ren complied and turned on the radio "Breaking News: Congress meeting on fate of Isla Nublar Dinosaurs" a voice on the radio said causing Ben to turn the volume up "Today, Congress met to discuss the fate of the dinosaurs left behind by the 2015 Isla Nublar incident, among one of the speakers was Doctor Ian Malcom, who was one of the advisors to the Original Jurassic Park which was housed on the same island in 1993" the newscaster said. Ben turned the radio off "Nothing good on" he said to Maisie as they pulled into the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I owe you guys a major apology for leaving you hanging. I have been going through a lot emotionally and I have been studying for finals. Anyway I want to give a huge shout out to Shadow Ninja 287 for liking my story, you have no idea how much that means to me right now, This chapter is for you my friend and I like your little suggestion about Maisie, but no spoilers for future chapters! Ok enough of my talking lets get to the story!**

8: Confronting Fear (Rey, Finn, and Kylo Ren)

"With your help the dinosaurs on Isla-" Rey said before the caller on the other end hung up, Rey sighed "Tough luck?" Finn asked her, "Don't worry, I've had that too," he added. The office was in full panic mode because of a senate meeting about the fate of the dinosaurs and everyone was either on the phone talking to senators or congress members or posting updates on the group's Facebook and Twitter page. "Do you think it will be enough?" Rey asked nervously "It better be, because I don't want to go back to the General and tell her we failed" Finn said solemnly.

"As a matter of fact, I do have the dinosaurs best interests in mind. I'm a paleo-veterinarian" Zia said into the phone. She was on the phone with Congresswoman Delgato of Nevada and was trying to convince the woman that paleo veterinarians were an actual thing "Is that an actual thing?" the woman on the phone asked "Yes, it is an actual thing" Zia said trying to mask her frustrations "But have you seen any?" the Congresswoman added "No, I haven't seen any with my own eyes, not everyone can afford to spend their lives savings you know" Zia retorted. Just then the elevator door opened and Claire walked into the room "Oh thank god!" Zia said "Here, its congresswoman Delgado!" she said as she handed Claire the phone and then sank back into her seat "That was like 40 seconds, you are making progress" Franklin said to her. She turned to face him and saw that he was in a button down shirt and khakis "You really need to stop letting your mom shop for you" Zia said sarcastically.

"Can I ask you a question Congresswoman?" Claire said "Yes, go ahead," the woman replied, "Do you have kids?" Claire asked "Yes, Two girls" the woman responded "Okay, so your kids, an entire generation has grown up in a world where dinosaurs are living and breathing, soon you are going to see them go extinct again, or not if you help" Claire said "Well, Alright" the woman said "You have my support" she added then hung up. Claire turned to face Zia and smiled "She said yes?" Zia asked "You bet she did!" Claire said and high fived Zia "Hey turn up the TV, I think they are making a decision," Finn said.

Rey watched as an old man stood at a press podium "After many deliberations we have resolved not to provide any legislative action regarding the de-extinct creatures on Isla Nublar" the man said _No, this can't be happening! _Rey told herself "This is an act of god, and while we of course feel great sympathy for these animals, we cannot condone government involvement in what amounts to a privately owned venture," the man said and then Finn turned the TV off. The room was dead silent after that "We failed" Rey said to Finn, fighting back tears "They are all going to die and no one cares" Claire said "We do" Franklin said "Claire, you are not alone in this" Finn added "Alright everyone get back to work" Finn stated and everyone got back to their desks.

"What are we going to do?" Rey asked Finn "I don't know Rey, even if we could do something, we can't risk exposure" Finn replied. Just then Claire walked up to them "Rey, would you mind coming with me on an errand?" Claire asked "Sure" Rey replied "Finn would you mind taking charge with Zia until we get back?" Claire asked "Yes ma'am" Finn said and smiled at Claire.

Rey had never seen a more beautiful sight than the woods of Northern California "So where exactly are we going?' Rey asked "To visit an old friend of mine, Sir Benjamin Lockwood, he helped finance the Original Jurassic World park and has offered to help us" Claire responded. Just then the car pulled up to a massive iron gate, behind which was a large mansion "Here we are" Claire said as they pulled into the driveway. Suddenly Rey felt a sharp cold feeling pulse through her body _Odd, the only time I had a feeling like that was when I was around Kylo Ren, that can't be the case now_ Rey told herself. Little did the young Jedi know that she was being watched.

_So Skywalker's padawan is here, interesting_ Ben told himself as he watched the two women approach the front door _Killing her would cause a diplomatic incident, maybe interrogating her would be best_ he thought. Ben smiled, he had waited a long time to face Rey again, this time there was no Wookie to injure him, no traitor to defend her and no Resistance to come to her rescue, she would be his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I'm very late posting this chapter, I have had a lot come up, Exams, my 23rd Birthday, a medical procedure, to name a few. Anyway, I can't wait to see Rise of Skywalker, I know its been getting mixed reviews but in all honesty I really don't care what the critics say, Its how I feel about the movie that counts. Make sure to comment and enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 9: We meet again (Rey, Maisie and Kylo Ren)

Rey looked at the vast array of paintings that adorned the walls of the mansion, she looked at one that had a picture of an old man with a cane "Claire who is this?" Rey asked "John Alfred Hammond, the father of Jurassic Park" a voice said causing Claire and Rey to turn to see a young man walking down the stairs "Hello Claire I'm Eli. Mills. I work for Ben Lockwood. We actually met once about 7-8 year ago" Eli said "Of course I remember you Eli" Claire said smiling "Haven't you run Mr. Lockwoods Foundation since-" ''College. Yeah you remember" Eli replied and then turned to see Rey "Hello, who are you?" Eli asked "I'm Rey, I work with Mrs. Dearing" Rey said nervously, she wasn't used to formal meetings such as the one she was in right now "Well if you will follow me I will fill you in on everything" Eli said.

"Let me give you a bit of history. This is where it all began" Eli said as the group entered a large atrium full of dinosaur fossils and dioramas "Before the islands, Sorna, Jurassic Park, all of it. Hammond and Lockwood built a custom lab in the sub basement of this mansion and extracted the first DNA from amber" Eli added "What they did here was a miracle, I still believe that" Claire replied "Can we see the lab?" Rey asked "I'm sorry but the lab was shut down and is off limits I'm afraid" Eli said. Eli then showed them a large table with what appeared to be a map of an island on it "Like you I believe what happened was a miracle and I care about what happens to these animals" Eli said "There is something Mr. Lockwood would very much like you to do, call it a favor for an old friend. We have a piece of land, a sanctuary surrounded by natural barriers, fully self sustaining. Here the dinosaurs will be safe and free" Eli added "We are going to save them?" Claire asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. Rey smiled, she could not wait to tell Finn that they were going to save the dinosaurs "Actually Mrs. Dearing, you are going to save us" a voice said causing Rey and Claire to turn around and see an old man in a wheelchair being rolled in "Its good to see you again Mr. Lockwood" Claire said to the old man who touched her hand "Claire this was all John Hammonds dream, for these animals to be free from human interference, and now you will help ensure the survival of the dinosaurs" Lockwood said "Life teaches us hard lessons, me and John, what fools we were, trying to run before we could learn to walk" Lockwood added solemnly.

Masise watched the group talk _who are the people with Mr. Mills and Grandfather? _She wondered. She then ducked away as one of the women with Mr. Mills turned and possibly saw her. Masise walked quickly down the hallway and then bumped into Ben "Sorry about that!" Masise said "Who is down there?" Ben asked "Two women"she replied. Ben looked at her with a nervous expression, but then he smiled.

"Sir Benjamin" the older woman said "Ah, yes my bloody medications, if you excuse me I have to go, Eli will fill you in on the details" he added as the older woman rolled him away. Rey smiled, she could sense that Lockwood was a good man and had good intentions, but then suddenly the same cold feeling shot through her body "If you don't mind I need to use the restroom" Rey said "Sure, its right down the hall" Eli said as Rey briskly walked out "Well shall we discuss the details?" Eli asked Claire.

Rey walked down the halls carefully, if Kylo Ren was here she would be ready for him. She turned a corner and then stopped as the feeling returned, she quickly pulled a small cylinder from her pocket, her lightsaber, and ignited the blade and stood there with the weapon raised _Alright Kylo, show yourself! _She thought, after a few seconds the feeling passed _Get a hold of yourself Rey, stop acting paranoid _she told herself as she diginated the blade. Rey turned around and was suddenly pushed into the wall and then came face to face with her assailant, Kylo Ren. "Hello Rey, did you miss me?" Ren said mockingly "Get your hands off me you bastard!" Rey spat at him "Such foul language, Luke should have taught you better" Ren mocked "What are you doing here?" Rey asked "I was about to ask you the same thing" Ren replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I am really sorry for the delay in updating. I have been really busy once more and also I have been enjoying my time off from school. I have seen Rise of Skywalker twice now and I my rating of it is 9/10. Anyway lets kick off day two of the new year with a new chapter yay!**

Chapter 10: Face to face with evil (Rey, Kylo Ren and Maisie)

"What I'm doing here is stopping you Ren!" Rey said behind gritted teeth as Ren held her tightly. She looked at him, he was still the same monster she remembered on StarKiller "I sense Luke told you the truth about your family" Ren stated "I was there when you father died, but you should know that your younger sister is still living and working with the Resistance, Rey Versio" he added. Rey could not take anymore, she then pushed Ren back with all the force energy she had causing him to fly halfway down the hall. "I'm not afraid of you anymore Kylo!" she said as she ignited her saber and walked towards the fallen man "Then show it, strike me down" Ren said as he looked up at her.

"As you know moving endangered species isn't exactly legal or easy, but with your help Claire we can do it" Eli told her "How many can you save?" Claire asked excitedly "11 species" Eli said as he pulled up images of the various dinosaurs that lived on the island "More if needed, but there is one animal that we might need some help catching" he added and he pulled up an image of a velociraptor with blue stripes down its back "Blue" Claire said to him. Claire remembered the raptor from the training program that was being run on the island away from the prying eyes of the public, and that Blue was the last of the raptors from the original park "I didn't know it had a name" Eli said "Well Blue is the last of her kind and from what I have heard, probably the second most intelligent thing on this planet," he added "You won't be able to catch her, she can smell you from a mile away" Claire responded "But I know someone who might be able to help us" she added "Who?" Eli asked, Claire sighed "Owen Grady, my Ex-Boyfriend".

Rey held the blade to Ren's neck, he smiled at her "You're scared of doing it" he said "I'm not!" she said angrily, but Rey knew that he was right. Rey wanted to kill him, there was no question about that, but Leia had told her that she still sensed good in him and even now Rey could sense that Leia was right, something about Ren had changed but she could not figure out what. Rey then turned off her blade and looked at Ren "I won't become like you" she said to him, "Even though I killed Han Solo, you are willing to forgive me," Ren said "I must have been wrong about you Rey" he added. Just then footsteps could be heard coming towards them "Who's coming?" Rey asked. Suddenly Ren pushed her to the wall and without warning kissed her as a little girl turned the corner "Am I interrupting something Ben?" the little girl asked as Ren pulled away from the kiss "No Maisie, you are not. Rey this is Maisie" Ren said to her "Hello" the little girl said to her "Hi" Rey said nervously "I think the woman from downstairs is looking for you" Maisie said "Oh, well then that case bye" Rey said hurriedly and briskly walked away.

Rey watched as they pulled away from the mansion, knowing that Kylo Ren was most likely watching her and Claire leaving. "So what's the plan?" Rey asked Claire "We are heading to meet an old friend of mine named Owen Grady, I am going to ask him to help us with our mission" Claire said to her calmly "You alright Rey, you seem a little on edge" Claire asked "I'm fine Claire, I am. Trust me" Rey said as calm as she could try to be as the mansion went out of view. Rey still could not believe that Ren kissed her, she felt disgusted just remembering it even though secretly deep down, she liked it. "So did you like the mansion?" Claire asked taking Rey out of her train of thought "Yeah, it was cool" she said still nervous "I told Luke you would enjoy it" Claire responded causing Rey to look at her nervously "How do you know Luke?" Rey asked "You wonder why I didn't ask Finn or you about any past experiences, did any background checks on both of you?" Claire asked "No, not really" Rey said nervously "Luke visited me one night when I was staying late at the office and told me about the Resistances plan, don't worry, I'm the only one who knows about you and Finn's secret" Claire responded calmly. Rey smiled at her "Thank you" she said "For what?" Claire asked "For letting me and Finn help you and for taking this huge risk" Rey responded "You would have done the same for me" Claire said happily.

"Everything is going according to plan" Eli said to Doctor Wu "Good, we need that raptor if my creation is to perform as expected" Wu replied. Suddenly one of the computers pulled up a video feed from the back of the house, standing near the back entrance of the lab was a man in a black uniform with a long pale face and red hair "This is General Hux of the First Order, I demand that you let me in" the man said "No problem General" Eli said pressed a button and opened the large door that the general was standing in front of. Eli smiled "It has begun" he told himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I know its been a while since I did a chapter for this story, life has been crazy for me. The next chapters are mainly going to be focused on Rey and Finn, But don't worry I'm not leaving Kylo and Maisie out to dry. Anyway if anyone is reading this story from Kansas city Missouri (Yes that is where Kansas city is located, not Kansas) congrats on the Super Bowl Victory!**

Chapter 11: A living Legend (Rey, Claire, and Owen)

"So what exactly are we asking your friend to help us with?" Rey asked "Owen used to work with a species of Dinosaur called Velociraptor" Claire replied "He was working on a project studying how they responded to human commands in order to see if they could be used to aid Military operations" She added. Rey looked at Claire uneasily "Did it work?" Rey asked "not really, the project failed when Jurassic World went down in 2015, but one of the raptors survived and we need Owen's help to catch her" Claire said "Do you think he will help us?" Rey asked "That I do not know, I mean Owen loved the raptors but him and I have not spoken in some time" Claire said, a hint of sadness in her voice "Alright here we are" Claire said as she pulled onto a gravel road.

Owen stood atop the ladder working on the walls of his halfway built cabin when he saw a grey Tahoe pull up _Who could this be? _He asked himself and then watched as his former girlfriend Claire Dearing exited the car along with a young woman he did not know "Back for more huh?" he said as he climbed down the ladder and approached the two women "Owen it's good to see you" Claire said nervously "What brings you out here and who is this?" he asked "Owen, this is Rey, she works with me" Claire said "Its good to meet you Mr. Grady" Rey said and shook his hand "Please, call me Owen" he replied "Owen would like a drink?" Claire asked him "Did you bring them or do we have to go somewhere?" he asked

Rey sat uneasily at the booth with Claire who was laughing at something Owen told her "I can't believe that you think I left you" Claire said "What? You did" Owen said "Replay the conversation in your mind, you didn't want to live in a van like bum and you said Owen go and so I left" he added "Yeah because you wouldn't let me drive the damn van" Claire said defensively. Rey sighed, if this is what Han and Leia were like she couldn't blame Kylo for going to the dark side "Well now look at you, saving the world" Owen said "Yeah well at least I'm trying, you can't always spend your days working on a cabin and drinking beer" Claire said "You dating an accountant? An insurance actuary" Owen said "Owen" Claire said "Dermatologist, does he check you for blemishes? Your skin looks flawless" Owen replied "No wait, A ventriloquist, you love a dummy" he added "Owen, this is not why we are here" Claire responded with a serious tone "Yeah I know why were are here, Lockwoods little flunky called me. Rescue Op save the dinosaurs from an Island that about to explode" Owen said "The answer is no" He added "Blue is alive Owen" Claire said.

Owen choked on the beer he was drinking "Jesus, Claire" he said "You raised her Owen, are you just going to let her die?" Claire asked. Owen looked at her, he had raised Blue since the day she hatched, watched her grow and watched as her siblings were killed in front of her by the Indominus Rex. He had almost lost Blue as well in the process, he cared deeply about that raptor and there was not a bone in his body that didn't want to have been able to bring Blue to the mainland after the incident, but Owen knew that Blue was safer off on the island, even if now that safety was in peril "Well yeah" he said "Come on Owen, you are a better man than this" Claire said with a hint of sadness in her voice "You should write fortune cookies" he responded "You are an asshole you know that" Rey said to him "Kid, you don't know a thing about me" He responded "Well, there is a charter flight tomorrow, your name is on the manifest, its your call" Claire said as she got up "Goodbye Owen, I hope you reconsider your decision" Rey said to him as she followed Claire out.

"I can't believe that you dated that guy" Rey said to Claire "He's a complete jerk" she added "Rey you have no idea how much Blue means to him" Claire responded "From what I heard in that bar, Blue doesn't mean anything to him, he could care less about her" Rey responded "Give him time, I feel that he will help us" Claire said. Claire hoped she was right, she knew that Owen would never forgive himself if anything happened to Blue, and hoping was all she could do at this point.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah I had to rewrite this chapter, I felt like it was not good enough for me. I want you guys to be honest, what do you hate about my profile and my writing? I want to know, do not hold back at all. Also I may not be able to do any uploads in the next few days, despite the chapters I had already written and was going to post, because of finals. In other news, who watched the IGN mandalorian season 2 prank trailer? My opinion: IGN, NEVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN! IT AIN'T CUTE AND IT AIN'T FUNNY! Ok just wanted to get that out: enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 12: Only Love can enter here (Rey and Finn)

Finn watched as Rey entered the apartment "So how did it go with Claire?" Finn asked her. Rey looked at him and said nothing and went into their room. What's wrong with her? Finn asked himself. He walked to the door and from inside he could hear Rey crying. He opened the door and saw Rey sitting on the bed, tears flowing down her face. "Rey are you alright?" Finn asked as he sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I saw him Finn" Rey replied between sobs "Luke again?" Finn asked "No, Kylo Ren" Rey replied.

Finn's heart stopped. Kylo Ren was on earth! And Rey had encountered him again! "Did he hurt you? Did he tell you anything about what he is doing on Earth?" Finn asked, trying to hide his fear "No, we fought briefly" Rey replied as she wiped a tear from her eye "I'm guessing you kicked his ass?" Finn said slyly. Rey nodded causing Finn to smile, Rey had beaten him again and probably humiliated him "He kissed me Finn" She finally said. Finn's heart stopped again, Ren kissed her. He had kissed Rey, his Rey, it was one thing that Ren had tortured her before, but now he dared to kiss her, the woman he loved "Did you like it?" Finn asked with a hint of anger in his voice "Finn, I-" Rey started "Did you? Rey tell me the truth!" Finn said trying to contain his anger "No, I was disgusted by it" Rey said as she closed the door to their room. Finn sighed "Rey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he started before Rey kissed him and kissed him hard "I want you Finn, more than you know" Rey said as she took off his jacket causing him to look at her nervously "Rey, I don't think-" he said but Rey kissed him again, and again and continued to kiss him. Each kiss made Finn only want more, he finally helped her with her shirt "I know you want me" Rey said seductively "What are you Kylo Ren now?" Finn said slyly "I don't need the force to read your mind" Rey replied and pushed him on the bed.

Franklin sat in the living room when he heard a noise from Rey and Finn's room. He started to get up when Zia walked in. "You hear that right?" Franklin said "Nope" Zia replied with a sly grin. Franklin looked at her and shook his head "What?" Zia replied "Nothing" Franklin said as he sat back down on the couch. Zia sat across from him "You're jealous" Zia said bluntly "Of who?" Franklin replied "Who do you think?" Zia responded. Franklin looked at her with confusion "I don't know" Franklin said, causing Zia to sigh "You're jealous of Finn" Zia replied. Franklin was taken aback "Finn? I'm not jealous of Finn!" Franklin said defensively "Really? The fact that he is screwing Rey in the other room and you are out here brooding says otherwise" Zia snapped back.

Rey smiled as she put her shirt back on "That was amazing" She told Finn who was sitting on the bed without his shirt on "Yeah, it was" he said as he gave her a sly smile. Rey opened the door to their room and saw Zia and Franklin standing outside. "Were you guys standing there the whole time?" Finn said as he saw them "No, no, we were not-" Franklin said "We just wanted to let you know that we are heading out tomorrow to the island. Claire expects us at the airfield at 7:00" Zia said cutting Franklin off. Finn looked at her with excitement "Wait, we're going to Isla Nublar?" Finn asked with a hint of excitement in his voice "No, we are going to Jurassic World" Zia replied.

Finn could not sleep that night, even though Rey was sleeping next to him and her hand was on his bare chest. He could not stop thinking about the fact that Kylo Ren was on Earth and that Rey had faced him alone, again. I have to be there for her more, next time she might not be so lucky he thought. He tried not to imagine the things Ren would do to Rey if he captured her again. He also could not imagine what would happen if Ren turned Rey to the darkside, a fear that always was in the back of his mind. "Can't sleep?" a voice said and looked up to see Luke Skywalker standing in the room "I'm not surprised" he added with a smile. "Have some class Master Skywalker!" Finn said as quiet as he could "She's not the reason" Finn added. Luke walked towards the bed "Ren, I know" Luke said. Finn was shocked, Luke knew Ren was on Earth and did not tell them! He knowingly put him and Rey in danger "Why did you not tell us!" Finn said "Tell us what?" Rey said as she woke up and saw Luke standing near the bed and quickly covered her upper body "Master Skywalker!" Rey shockingly said "Hey Kiddo" Luke replied. "Luke knew that Ren was on earth" Finn said to her "You did!" Rey said. Luke sighed "I knew they were planning something, I did not know that he was already here" he replied "But right now the important thing is getting to the island, you have to protect the raptor" Luke added. Finn looked at Rey with confusion on his face "What rap-" Finn said to Luke, but then he saw that the Jedi Master was gone.


End file.
